The Saito Clan
The Saito Clan is a dynasty of Kitsune whose past deeds have elevated them to a position of royalty among their people. History The clan originally won their fame and status on Cellophage, where Kitsune mystic Meiyuki Saito conjured up dark gods in service to the Empire to win a war. Her sacrifices in the name of the kingdom were well rewarded, allowing her many progeny to live lives of opulence and influence. Other (often destitute) Kitsune clans flocked to the banner of the Saito dynasty, forswearing their old clans to gather under the family's shadow. Eons later, the Saito still hold a position of royalty among kitsune, even if they officially have no nation. Business Practices This nomadic clan moves between kingdoms, having rules and strictures of its own that are often upheld above the laws of any nation. It is not uncommon for the Saitos to put pressure on whatever kingdom houses the majority of their numbers. This is done through any means necessary, including extortion, blackmail, or even direct applications of their mystics' dreadful magics. It has been generations since the rule of mystic Meiyuki, however. As a clan defined by their founding whitefur mystic, the Saitos have undergone many changes throughout their history. Public Perception Opinion of the clan tends to vary depending upon locale. Those within Hope's Redoubt will gladly sing their praises from sun up to sun down. However, the rest of the world tends to view the clan as dangerous radicals with a sordid past. Among Kitsune, the clan is something of a polarizing element. While some may view the leader as a new messiah that will usher in an era of prosperity and peace for all Kitsune, others disagree. These skeptics remember well the Saito forebears that led the clan down many a blasphemous road for ever more power. They see the recent success of the clan as little more than another Saito whitefur preparing to descend into the depths of madness and unprecedented cruelty. Scructure & Organization The overall goals of the Saito Clan are directed by the head whitefur, a high born Kitsune who wields incredible power. All upper echelons of leadership within the clan are overseen by similarly skilled whitefur Kitsune. Beneath the whitefur work Mystics, who work above Elders, who in turn oversee local governments of sub-families of lowborn Kitsune. Leadership Currently ruled by Minori Saito, the clan works to abolish evil and improve the lives of those around them. Their current arrangement with Hope's Redoubt has thus far been a successful one, as they currently enjoy a great deal of influence and status due to Minori's relationship with queens [[Ashlynn, Savior of Mendev|'Ashlynn']] and [[Penance|'Penance']]. Whitefur Celebrated at birth, white fur and distictive markings herald these Kitsune as decendants of the Saito's celestial patron, Sheyln. As high born as a Saito can be, and the clan sees that they want for nothing. Such kitsune are trained in whatever they find most interesting, and only by the best tutors available, allowing them excel in their chosen fields. The expectations of their clan are upon them, however. Should something happen to whitefur Minori, they may find themselves thrust into clan leadership, with the weight of the future of all on their shoulders. Mystic Born with clear signs of an eldritch bloodline, the marks of an oracle, or a brilliant mind for the arcane, these Kitsune are groomed as mystics. Coddled and trained in the magical arts, they are the pride and joy of their sub-family. Elders and fellow mystics watch their progress eagerly, and even an apprenticeship under Minori herself can sometimes await those who wish for it. One such Mystic by the name of Seren has seen a fair amount of success in Hope's Redoubt under the tutelage of her clan leader. Low Born While the Saitos don't necessarily have high born and low born the way most houses do, there are clear classes within the clan. Such Kitsune were born with neither the marks of a whitefur nor the aptitude as a mystic. They live in service to the mystics and whitefurs of their clan, and as such their destiny has been laid out ahead of them. They are often trained in some form of martial aptitude from a young age to serve as a weapon in Minori's arsenal. A low born of particular note is Av'aara, guard captain for queens Ashlynn and Penance. Headquarters As their current leader is based there, most Saitos have flocked to Hope's Redoubt to live and work. They have built up the Saito Academy within its walls and boast some of the most bright minds that the Reach has to offer among their students and faculty. Known Interests & Operations Currently focused on rebuilding their clan after its transition to the Reach, the Saitos work tirelessly at identifying assets, cannibalizing other Kitsune clans, and adopting members of other races willing to follow their tenets. Their long term focus, however, is opposing the Scarecrow in any way that they can.